pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Armond/archive3
Favor? Might I ask a favor? I need a bit of moderation on one of my build's talk pages. Someone went out of their way to attempt to insult me for everything from my lifestyle to my playing ability because he didn't like a skill I used in a build. Rather silly I know, but if you'd just pop over when you have a second. Thanks. Build:A/any Evasive Blades ~ J.Kougar 22:03, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Three day ban over Grinch's warning... He has a history. Thanks for letting me know. -- Armond Warblade 22:50, 22 August 2007 (CEST) For the lulz Lulz much? xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:02, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :gb2 ed —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 05:03, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :Did you do that? If not, gtfo. If so, have Grinch's babies. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:04, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::I didn't specifically do that, but I have done things very similar, but no pics. :( ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:05, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::: win ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 05:05, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::Have Eronth's babies, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 05:09, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::::So everyone wants my babies? xP ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:09, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::::FTW pic. TYVM. -- Armond Warblade 05:10, 27 August 2007 (CEST) lawful good sucks. — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:41, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :In your opinion. In my opinion, I have sysop lightning. -- Armond Warblade 05:51, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::chaotic neutral pwns you =( — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 05:53, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :::Incarnate = LG, CG, LE, or CE. I pick LG. (That, and paladins pwn, even if they're massively underpowered.) -- Armond Warblade 05:54, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Nerf Build:W/P Hammer Headache gogogo plz. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 05:59, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Brag moar? Epic picture. Look at it now, doesn't it seem... just... soo... tempting... *drools* xP You gotta love me really. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 19:56, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :For anyone who reads this: It came with a "Show Me the Money!" inscription. Napalm was afraid he'd destroy the sword when he salvaged it off so he could put on the 15^50, or when he was going to salvage off the deathsbane so he could put on a fortitude (which he's buying from me. Yes, he's my slave.) -- Armond Warblade 20:00, 27 August 2007 (CEST) ::Yeah, I didn't know you could put mods on without having to salvage the old ones off... O_o Thanks for telling me that earlier Armond, or I coulda lost it xP ::You burst my ego bubble. You git >=] ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 20:02, 27 August 2007 (CEST) need moar faem. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:26, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :...You stopped us farming so you could post that! -- Armond Warblade 03:30, 28 August 2007 (CEST) ::Lol that is also true. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 03:31, 28 August 2007 (CEST) :::I see. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:32, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Napalm is lame, he's not buying my +30 sword pommel. And he wanted to see my sin in elite canthan armor dyed black. How am I supposed to buy it now? XP -- Armond Warblade 23:07, 1 September 2007 (CEST) UW so i heard you're farming UW. ;) got a couple builds you might want to try (both in HM.) builds are 55 necro. (dunno how to do the magical little pictures on talk pages yet) blood magic =12+1+3 soul reaping=1+3 Curse=3+3 prot=9 heal=9 Protective Spirit,Healing Breeze,Spirit Bond,Suffering,Spoil Victor,Essence Bond,Balthazar's Spirit,Mending 1 SV + suffering will kill an aatxe. Nightmares are dealt with using the Benton trick, and the problem i'm having is fitting in reliable but also healing condition removal, for in case of skul crack. (suffering is a cover hex for smites) you can even kill obby behemoths and charged blacknesses. i also have the SS version: Curses = 12+1+3 Soul Reaping = 2+3 Blood Magic = 2+3 (for energy from -50 cesta) heal = 9 prot = 9 Protective spirit, Healing Breeze, Spirit Bond, Suffering, Spiteful Spirit, Essence Bond, Balth's Spirit, Mending. same idea as SV version, but not sure about behemoths and chargings. (also, i've been having trouble with smites lately, with their fleeing and fast as hell smite hex.) if you could try these out and tell me what you think, that'd be great. Thanks! 75.67.85.184 04:59, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :To the magical pictures! prof=N/Mo blood=12+3+1 soul=1+3 curses=3+3 prote=9 heali=9SpiritBreezeBondSufferingVictorMendingBondSpirit/build prof=N/Mo curse=12+3+1 soul=2+3 blood=2+3 heal=9 prote=9spiritbreezebondsufferingspiritmendingbondspirit/build :My question is, if you're a 55, why do you need Spirit Bond? Yes, it will always trigger when you're fighting an aatxe, but you really shouldn't need it as long as you're careful with pulls (no more than two or three aatxes at a time). So there's a slot open right there on both builds. Unfortunately, that also means we'll need both EB and BS for energy, since we'll be engaging small groups. :As for healing condition removal that's target self, Dismiss Condition and Mending Touch are what you want. They're both in prot, so they'll both overheal you when you use them. I'm tempted to go for Dismiss, since it has a faster recharge and the condition for healing is "while enchanted" not "for each condition removed", meaning you can use it in normal circumstances as well. (Don't remove Deep Wound, though! Since you're working off of health regen, it'll always help you.) The disadvantage is that it doesn't take care of cover conditions, but since your main concern is the graspings, who don't use cover conditions, that's not a problem. :Smites: There's no way that I know of to stop them from using Smite Hex short of energy denial or daze, and you have room for neither. I'd seriously suggest giving up on hexing them. Instead, try Feast of Corruption. Hit 'em with Suffering, and immediately follow up with FoC. My main concern is that FoC has a two second cast, possibly giving them a chance to smite all the sufferings first... :Another option is to go monk primary and bring Dark Aura and Cultist's Fervor. Dump some points into Divine Favor and go to town - for some reason, the favor bonus heals after the health loss. :Necro primary is difficult... X.x. That, and my necro isn't very close to being able to test any of these... I'll set him up for 55ing after I get my assassin his 15k armor (which should be by Wednesday by the latest). -- Armond Warblade 21:13, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::i likes the ideas, but a ton of them won't work. we're working in Hard Mode, remember. FoC will do nothing.... Smites'll outheal it and it makes them scatter. it wil take half a century to kill aatxes. not to mention hexing is pretty much your only option of taking down aatxes with nearly 2000 health and big, evil smites. the DPS of SS and SV i Hard Mode is unmatched. As far as Spirit Bond, it's there for when HB gets interrupted, which happens often thanks to aatxes. Not to mention a lot of times a biggish group of smites can easily outdamage Mending and Healing Breeze. as far as mending touch and dismiss, again, they won't work the way i need them to. the only reason i'd need condition removal is for the grasings' Dazed, and i'd need to remove it while under the effect of it. that would make them both 1.5 second cast times, and easily interruptible. Dazed isn't really a big problem anyway, if you do it right it works fine and you can survive dazed. also, as for smites, i'm not worried about their smite hex. that's what suffering is for. suffering, they smite it off, while smite is recharging, lay SS / SV, cover again with suffering. job done. as for cultist's + Dark aura, the AoE is ridiculous. they'll flee in half a second, and it'll take forever to take anything down. in short, these are the two most reliable builds for HM UW i know of right now that can clear aatxes, smites, grasps, behemoths, blacknesses, and if you're lucky, terrorwebs. thanks to secondary healing from spirit bond, they're also very safe. thanks for your time! 75.67.85.184 22:16, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :::Oh, Dark Aura counts as AoE? Bugger. And so you know, I tend to stay away from UW HM... there's just too many complications. :P But thanks for giving me two new builds to try! -- Armond Warblade 22:21, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::yeah, HM UW is a whole different animal than NM. faster aatxes, interrupts on prot spirit if you don't draw them out correctly, and level 25 nightmares. not to mention faster smites and 1 sec cast Healing Springs. O.o however, with the low prices of ectos and shards (yes, a 55 necro can farm HM FoW too) i find the golds i get are making me the most money. ectos and shards just pay for the entrance fees.75.67.85.184 23:35, 1 September 2007 (CEST) LAME update Nice one, now make use of it ;) ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 22:55, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :Your template, not mine. Oh, and I forgot one thing... -- Armond Warblade 23:03, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ?? ???? :Um, hi? -- Armond Warblade 16:14, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Just Wondering Why Why are my minors poluting our recent changes?[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 19:22, 4 September 2007 (CEST) :...What? I don't see any thing of yours on recentchanges for the fourth... Maybe it's below the ~400 edits I could see, but I certainly didn't see any spam. -- Armond Warblade 16:14, 5 September 2007 (CEST) ::I was using myself as an example, what i'm saying is why are minor edits showing up in the recent changes?[[User:Dark0805|'Dark0805']]( / ) 16:45, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :::My guess would be that you didn't filter them out. There's a button at the top-ish of the recent changes page. I think you can also automatically do stuff like that from your preferences. -- Armond Warblade 17:20, 5 September 2007 (CEST) Subst: Is there a way to find all pages with non subst versions of and ? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 18:39, 5 September 2007 (CEST) : , . You want the "Inclusion" ones. -- Armond Warblade 21:56, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :: Cool, thanks. Єяøהħ 23:19, 5 September 2007 (CEST) :::Not a problem. Whatlinkshere has proven VERY useful to me in the past. :P -- Armond Warblade 02:37, 6 September 2007 (CEST) My solution to all problems Beat the crap out of her! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:39, 18 September 2007 (CEST) :You sound vaguely like my girlfriend... Trust me, it has crossed my mind. Multiple times. -- Armond Warblade 05:25, 21 September 2007 (CEST) How many of you guys are /b/tards, anyway? --InternetLOL 05:26, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :Depends on who you ask, how you ask, and what mood we're in when you ask. :P -- Armond Warblade 05:29, 21 September 2007 (CEST) ::no u Auron's Obvious Sockpuppet ::Itty bitty baby? --InternetLOL 05:33, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::Stupid socks. -- Armond Warblade 05:34, 21 September 2007 (CEST) :::: I should ban Auron's Obvious Sockpuppet for a couple trillion years, just so I can say I legally did that. Єяøהħ 03:43, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :::::Better hurry up then... -- Armond Warblade 07:15, 22 September 2007 (CEST) I thought the solution to all problems involved this: * C:\>fdisk * Are you sure? Y/N Y * Are you sure? Y/N Y * ... * format complete... * C:\>cd D:\ * D:\>install.exe * ... * ... * ... * ...52% OS install complete. Shireensysop 07:22, 22 September 2007 (CEST) :Moar spam my talk page pls! I'm trying to be half awake here! :P -- Armond Warblade 07:33, 22 September 2007 (CEST) ::Spam spam spam. Wakie wakie wakie. -- Nova -- ( ) 00:06, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :::Zzz college. -- Armond Warblade 01:09, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Signet of Illusions On the admin noticeboard, you struck out Signet of Illusions in the 'skills that don't scale' category. It sure as heck looks like it doesn't scale to me: prof=Me/any name="BLARGH" illusion=10of Illusions/build -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 00:24, 29 September 2007 (CEST) :Zomg! I thought I struck it out as "things that are outdated". Thanks for letting me know. -- Armond Warblade 04:58, 29 September 2007 (CEST) o.O Suck less at bike riding? -Auron 09:24, 2 October 2007 (CEST) :Taking turns at ~30mph is fail (it felt like it, at least...). Deciding halfway through that it's fail and trying to stop isn't. Trying to stop by running into a bunch of poles is fail. Deciding to not run into said poles isn't. Running into the little thingie that stops cars from pulling to far forward in a parking spot just kinda ended the whole discussion. -- Armond Warblade 09:26, 2 October 2007 (CEST) ::Use people as momentum stoppers moar imo -Auron 11:59, 2 October 2007 (CEST) Stop No "Ensign would do it" bs. This goes for everyone. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:36, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :No u — Skakid9090 03:37, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::Meh. It's still wrong, but ok. -- Armond Warblade 03:41, 4 October 2007 (CEST) IF YOU ARE MAKING A SPIKE BUILD Amen, brother Armond. And that's coming from an atheist :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:20, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :I once met a devil-worshiping atheist. Of course, he was 15 and wore eyeliner. — Skakid9090 04:23, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::o_O Devil-worshipping != atheist. Devil = religious figure = theistic != atheistic. Of course, I guess it still works as long as you're completely insane :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:27, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::Or stupid/attentionwhore/other cliques as a 15 year old. — Skakid9090 04:28, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah, technically devils aren't deities... But does it still count as atheist? -- Armond Warblade 04:31, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::::'A deity or god is a postulated preternatural or supernatural being, who is always of significant power, worshipped, thought holy, divine, or sacred, held in high regard, or respected by human beings.' Technically, if people worship the devil, then he would be considered a deity. Whether or not it counts as atheist would kind of depend on his interpretation. If by atheist he means that he doesn't believe in the Christian God, then I suppose it might work, though how someone could believe in the devil but not God is beyond me. But then, how anyone can truly believe in either of them is beyond me. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:38, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::I'm agnostic because I managed to mathematically prove to myself that it's possible for God to exist. :P --InternetLOL 04:41, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::To be fair, it is mathematically impossible to prove that something does not exist. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:42, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Touche. --InternetLOL 04:44, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Deities have divine ranks. Celestials, archdevils, and demon lords do not have divine ranks. However, in some campaigns one might gain divine ranks through worship... though it'd probably have to be a relatively large number of worshipers, or Ensign could be a greater deity. :D -- Armond Warblade 04:46, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::MAKE A WILL SAVE OF DC 15!!! ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 04:48, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Definitely at least Half-Celestial, but they must've houseruled the Level Adjustment 'cause he doesn't seem to be suffering from one. --InternetLOL 04:49, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Not celestial, sorry, the uber-celestials from the Book of Exalted Deeds. Forget what they're called atm. -- Armond Warblade 04:51, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Celestial Paragons? Now I want to see what epic-level GW would look like. --InternetLOL 04:56, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :Yes! That was it! Awesomely done. :P There were three CG ones and something like 20 total LG and NG ones (13 and 7?) -- Armond Warblade 05:06, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::Thankya, thankya. No idea how I knew that, I've never read the BoED. :) --InternetLOL 05:20, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::Pure luck. On another note, how did we go from spike builds to D&D? -- Armond Warblade 05:23, 4 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Luck? Bah. It was your fault, you mentioned divine levels. --InternetLOL 05:25, 4 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Psh, sure, blame the sysop. -- Armond Warblade 05:29, 4 October 2007 (CEST) Re:Votes http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki_talk:Real_Vetting#Other_Builds — Skakid9090 13:12, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :This relates how? The problem is with your voting on the extreme ends of the spectrum when builds aren't exactly perfect or absolute shit. -- Armond Warblade 16:38, 5 October 2007 (CEST) Ragequit? no MEEP? --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:30, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :No MEEP. I'm keeping my "So-and-so Of Dewm" PvP characters, though, I'm too lazy to remake them. (That, and they've already got a few skill points.) -- Armond Warblade 21:56, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::Oh well, sorry to hear that. My guild recently joined the alliance, and I saw you on the forums. Of course, I'm so inactive in-game anymore, that I likely wouldn't have seen you in any alliance activities anyway :-P --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:10, 5 October 2007 (CEST) :::Really? Are you No or Gods? -- Armond Warblade 22:22, 5 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I'm in NO. Several others in the guild are active, and they're the ones who arranged joining the alliance. I'm just idling, still haven't even completed GW:EN because I've been too busy. I just looked at the MEEP forum and site to check out the group after I read about it on NO's website. --- Barek (talk • ) - 01:56, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Thanks thanks for the tip :). [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']] 21:55, 6 October 2007 (CEST) :Not a problem :D -- Armond Warblade 22:45, 6 October 2007 (CEST) Rollback All Delete the build article, and then restore it to erase all votes at once. - 'Krowman ' 19:43, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :O.O! Thanks. -- Armond Warblade 22:50, 7 October 2007 (CEST) My Signature Hi, I figured I would take this to a random admin's talk page. My signature still has the regular Victory is Yours!.jpg picture on it. Can you tell me how to make it my own sig?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 00:40, 8 October 2007 (CEST) : Save the image onto your computer. Then re-upload the image onto the server with a new name that relates to you (such as or something similar). Then, go to the image, click the edit tag, and add #REDIRECT User:Victoryisyours to the page so that it automatically redirects to you. єяøהħ 00:51, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::How do I save it onto my computer? Sorry for being clueless =O--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:55, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::: Right click on the image, then click save as. Save it under whatever name and file you want, as long as you can find it again when you re-upload at . єяøהħ 01:23, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::I love you Eronth.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:23, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Got it!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:37, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Build:Rt/N Minion Blaster Armond, your vote is 5-5-5 with no reason explaining it. You are removing votes on the build that make sense and imo should not be deleted. On Bob Fregman's vote you removed, (which i dont think should've), you said it was made mainly for PvE, which is also incorrect. It says it was made with AB/CM in mind. EPIC EPIC EPIC isn't really an explanation for a 5-5-5 vote, and a 5-5-5 vote isn't correct for a build of this sort. If any vote should be removed it's yours.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 23:09, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :There isn't much that administrators can do when a vote has been removed. You can simply revote, providing the reasons you placed previously were valid (in this case, I'd elaborate a bit more on your previous vote, but it is valid). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:14, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::I'll explain then. -- Armond Warblade 00:48, 9 October 2007 (CEST) BACK! Hai. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 23:51, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :I saw you on my watchlist. =\ -- Armond Warblade 00:19, 10 October 2007 (CEST) BS votes Bringing this build down for no reason http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:A/E_UW_Farmer&action=rate. C'mon now, 1 for effectiveness for the fastest, easiest and most idiot-proof build out there, just because he cba waiting for meteor shower to recharge?! User:Riff Ibanezious is talking BS, there never was any nerf, he just can't read about enchanting mods. And did I mention it works fine at 21 seconds anyway (E/A). I'd consider deleting all those 5-5-5s aswell, they're just as bad. — Skuld 09:29, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :It's one in the morning, how am I supposed to read my talk page :P -- Armond Warblade 10:01, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::Skuld gets +1, I got to ban someone on my birthday. -- Armond Warblade 10:34, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::yes, and i did read the fine print this time :) hehe Riff 18:30, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Belkar! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:10, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :MADE OF MOTHERFUCKING WIN. Now for one with his god of war quote a strip or two after that. (Yes, I can tell what strip that is just by the pose. Go me.) -- Armond Warblade 05:20, 11 October 2007 (CEST) More OoTS ASCII [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:27, 11 October 2007 (CEST) PvX It says you sugjested the name, PvX wiki...but what does it even mean?Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 19:01, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :PvX and PvP are the two types of play in Guild Wars. X implys that the wiki deals with both. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:02, 12 October 2007 (CEST) ::Correction, PvE and PvP are the two types of gameplay featured in many MMOs (including GuildWars). PvX replies to the combination of the two. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:09, 12 October 2007 (CEST) oh. ty for clearing that up.Fire Tockimage:User Fire Tock Sig.png 19:16, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :X, of course, being a variable. -- Armond Warblade 00:22, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::: i found the name very fitting :) good job Armond :) and how are you? ::::Tired tbh, just got back to college after a long ride. But I have internet finally. Will work on my moa after I check my watchlist a bit more - was out for two days. Anyone have final assault? That's all I need... -- Armond Warblade 06:22, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Talk pages http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=delete&user=Armond&page= - In the last, like, 5 trillion build pages you've deleted, you've deleted a total of somewhere around 1 talk page. I've already found two talk pages for nonexistent builds (deleted by you) and I've been on PvX for like 15 minutes. And that's just going through my watchlist. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 00:59, 14 October 2007 (CEST) :Meh, clears out graceexpired faster. Will work on it. -- Armond Warblade 05:39, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Hilarious http://www.chick.com/articles/dnd.asp http://www.chick.com/articles/frpg.asp Absolutely hilarious. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:15, 15 October 2007 (CEST) :This MWV is far outside the cultural norms of most societies, and certainly outside the realms of Biblical values. Let me explain: :1. The MWV teaches that there exists in the universe a neutral force, like gravity, which is magic. In this worldview, there is no sovereign God; but rather the universe is run like a gigantic piece of machinery. Magic's application is the understanding of how to manipulate the universe to get what you want. The analogy would be of putting a right coin in the slot of a vending machine and pushing the button. You automatically get your candy-assuming you used the right coin and pushed the right button. The MWV is like that. If you know the right technology (spell, ritual, incantation, etc.) the universe must respond-just like the light must go on if you flip the switch. It is automatic, and scientifically repeatable. :Failure of this magnitude requires something special. --InternetLOL 04:53, 15 October 2007 (CEST) 1. Warrior or fighter 2. Wizard or Mage 3. Priest (or Cleric or Druid) 4. Rogue (or Thief or Bard). TOLD you everything else was a hybrid. "…that goodness has no absolute values. Although many things are commonly accepted as good (helping those in need, protecting the weak) different cultures impose their own interpretations on what is good and what is evil." <--Lolwut? Not in my PHB. "For example, you can have a "lawful evil" character. A handbook states that: "A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard to whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty and order, but not about freedom, dignity or life."7 Talk about a mish-mash of moral ambiguity. Our young people are having enough trouble getting their values straight without being immersed in this sort of material!" <-- It also says LE is the most dangerous alignment you can be. GG. "The cleric is a generic religionist of "any myth." In other words, religions are myths. Christianity is a myth; Judaism is a myth, etc. This makes the D&D cleric align with the theology of Freemasonry, where the Great Architect is generic and any old god (or goddess if you please) would do." #No shit. All worldly religions are shit created around a campfire a few thousand years ago with some spooky storytelling stuff, made so people fear one person who conveniently becomes the leader and has power and control over everyone else. And guess what? He's paid to do it, and paid to get people to believe the same story as him. It's gone on for so long that even the leader people believe their own stories now. If I've offended you, too bad - I'm not feeling very admin-like at the moment, so take your religions somewhere else. #I've met masons. Masons > you. They rule the US economy and keep the country running. If you don't like them, shove it up yer... yeah. I read most of the first article and gave up halfway through the second. This dude is basing all of his arguments off of either twisted and outdated interpretations of the books or his "credentials" with occults and satanic experiences. Has no one explained to this dude that magic is locked on this plane? There's none. Drugs =\= magic. GG. -- Armond Warblade 06:16, 15 October 2007 (CEST) Shadow Prison Assassin Quote: Lots of damage at the cost of defense. Worst sin build ever imo - fails completely at the idea of what a sin is supposed to do." Hahaha, good one.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer/Template:Last Change|' Unwanted Attention ]] 05:55, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :Just about to bring this up here... i really lol'd at that rating. That build has been the meta sin build for months, tbh there are few that are '''better than it, let alone worse. I could make a build with no elite and the SP combo better than most other sin elites (flashing blades, seeping wound, wastrels collapse, just to name a few).— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:15, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::Yes, because comparing an over-long attack chain to underpowered elites is so fair. -- Armond Warblade 06:51, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::And adding that attack chain to one of the best hexes in the game (shadow step, snare, decent recharge time) along with an IAS, a KD and a DW makes an incredibly powerful assassin.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:08, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Very powerful... and yet the moebius breeze sin has just as much power, can sustain its attacks far longer, and has utility attacks (can the SP sin spam cripple, bleeding, deep wound, knockdown, interrupts, and exhaustion?). And guess what? It has a heal and a speed boost. I know which one I'd pick... It is indeed an effective combo, but it's not worth seven skill slots. I've looked at some of them and they've died. -- Armond Warblade 07:39, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Except, the A/Mo isn't of much use at the stand, can't spike, and its chain practically relies on the enemy's health being under 50% after your two duals. Tycn 11:55, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::Tbh I'd say both of them are relatively fail at GvG. A good monk can catch either's chain (and d-shot on moebius screws the A/Mo over pretty bad). Also, in GvG, it's easy enough to use vent to avoid HOTO's knockdown. -- Armond Warblade 18:39, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::No, you are wrong. When did everyone become so fucking stupid? gfg [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:45, 18 October 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Please, if you're going to say I'm stupid, at least make an argument as to why I'm stupid instead of just going off on your own ideas. -- Armond Warblade 19:41, 18 October 2007 (CEST) :::::::::See bob's page. I don't like reiterating myself. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:48, 18 October 2007 (CEST)